Meatballs
by Sabrina2B
Summary: Jake and Briar's first date... what happened? And why are meatballs so aerodynamic?
1. The Preparation

Meatballs 

So, you know Jake and Briar went out on a date, but MB only mentioned something about meatballs.... why are they so aerodynamic? Find out in Meatballs!

Preparation

~Briar~ Okay. I have an hour until Jake gets here. Oh he's such a sweet heart.  
But what will a wear? Urgh. I miss the 1500 where you didn't date, you just married. Hey, this blue dress isn't bad...

~Jake~ My hair! I look like I stuck a fork in a socket! What will I do with it? Maybe I can gel it down...

~Briar~ Hmmm... this sleeve-less dress is perfect but it's a bit cold. Where's that white cardigan...

~Jake~ Hair gel totally doesn't work. Ugh. I'll have to shower... again. Where's my special Italian soap?

~Briar~ Perfect outfit! But glass slippers went out of style centuries ago. Where are my silver heels...

~Jake~ Wait! What happened to the hot water? I'm not done! I'm covered in soap! Urgh! I don't have time for this...

~Briar~ These heels fit perfect. Now for make-up... Jake likes girls to look natural so just a little... oh no! Is that too much? Maybe a little more?  
How is a girl to know?

~Jake~ There. Now, should I wear the red tie... or the blue one? The blue one brings out my eyes... but Briar really likes red. How is a guy to know?

((A/N: Thanks for reading! More coming up. Review, review, review!!!)


	2. The Black Bow Tie

((: A/N: Hey! Thanks so much for reviewing. You have no idea on inspiring it is! So thanks! And in case you are wondering, it takes place in the sixth book )

* * *

Jake's POV

"Hey Daphne, what do you think? The red one," I held it up. "Or the blue one?"

"The black one!" she exclaimed.

"What black one?"

"The one you put on Elvis for Halloween!"

"Oh. That one. I forgot where I put it. Can you help me look? I gotta be at Briar's in," I glance my French vanilla-scented watch. "Fifteen minutes!"

"Don't worry, Uncle Jake! We'll find it!" So that began a long search. I looked upstairs, and Daphne looked downstairs. I started with Mirror's room. Henry and Veronica... I felt a pang of guilt. After all, it was my fault. It made me feel bad each time I passed here. I blinked and continued my search.

"Hey Mirror! Have you seen my black bow tie?"

"WHAT?" Flames appeared around me. "Oh, it's just you, Jake. Couldn't hear you over the vacuum. I'm Spring Cleaning."

"But, it's the middle of... oh never mind. Have you seen my bow tie?"

"No, sorry. Good luck!" Mirror said as his face faded. I left, but just before, looked under the bed, just in case.

I then continued my search. I briefly looked through Canis' room, but it gave me the creeps, even though he was, well, you know. I checked with Granny, and she said she'd look around her room.

Next was the bathroom. Occupied. Prolly 'Brina. She's been hanging out in there ever since she figured out it was the one place where she'd have peace, or at least until someone had to go.

And lastly, the girl's room. I didn't want to snoop, but Elvis does hang around Daphne a lot. So I searched. Everywhere. I really needed this tie and it was my last hope. Under the bed... hmm, the girl's suitcases.

Ugh. Old gym sock. And I though Hank's feet smelled. Umm... not on the bookshelf. Aw man I used to love the Hardy Boys! I though Mom got rid of these. Concentrate! Concentrate!

Hmm, the closet... ha! Purple and orange with monkeys! And they sell it in 'Brina's size! Wow, that's funny.

The drawers.... Hey, I think I- oh. It's a bag. Full of make-up? Prolly 'Brina's. Does Granny know about this? I know how she feels about these kinds of things. Surely she wouldn't approve. I remember when I wanted to- Never mind. I'll keep it our secret. You'd think with all the time I spend folding up clothes they would organize these-

"FOUND IT!" Daphne's exclamation filled the air. My bow tie! I raced downstairs and met her it the kitchen.

"So, where'd you find it?" I asked, tying it around my neck.

"In the refrigerator." she said casually.

"In the- oh never mind." I checked my watch. "Oh no! I'm late! Gotta go! Oh, and," I said ruffling her hair. "Thanks Daph."

"No prob, Uncle Jake. And by the way, you look mucho handsome-o." she said giving me winks.

I chuckled. "Thanks." I raced out grabbing my hat and my nice coat rather than my old favorite. The car started up pretty smoothly for once- things are turning up bright, and headed for Briar's house. I pulled in her driveway, headlights shining on two angry faerie godmothers.

"You're late."said Buzzflower as I got out the car.

"You don't deserve to date our Briar." Mallowbarb said, defensively blocking me.

"It's okay, ladies. He's here now and that's all that matters." Briar crossed the yard from her seat on the creaky, old porch swing and arms with me and my palms began to sweat. Though, I'm incredibly handsome and greatly intelligent, I'm not that strong. Briar, on the other hand is pretty muscular, smart, and beautiful. I should really get working out.

And then there was the dress she was wearing. From the dim light of the porch, I could see her light blue gown. It was strapless, complementing her chest. Then there was a green sash and the rest was long and flowy with sparkly sequins sowed through in detailed patterns. She wore a small, sparkly tiara on her head, and her hair was tied up in an intricate bun. On her feet strappy, green heels that showed of her nicely pedicured feet. I began to think I should've dressed much nicer. This actually was my nicest suit, though I could've- No, mom would never let me wear something of Dad's. At least I smelled good.

We strode down the driveway as if it were the red carpet and I opened Briar's door.

"After you," I said, gesturing to the door and helping her up.

"Thank you." she said sweetly. I walked around and climbed in the old jalopy. I revved it up and pulled away to the restaurant.

"So Jakey, what took you so long?" she asked politely.

"Well, I couldn't find my tie. And guess where I- well Daphne, finally found it?" I said, making sure to give Daphne credit. I don't think I would've looked in the 'fridge.

"Where?" she asked drawing closer with interest.

"The 'fridge."


End file.
